Insignificances
by enlightened-hearts-ai
Summary: Seemingly insignificant things can change her life in an instant. Akari is drawn back home after three years. These changes may be too much for one person to bare, but when someone enters her life can she learn to cope?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever Harvest Moon fic. I've recently gotten in the game and have been reading the fiction on here for over a month now. Sadly, I've run out of them so I figured why not write one myself.

I am in need of a Beta reader for the remainder of the story. I myself am an editor, but feel that sometimes you can get too close to the work and neglect to see major flaws. Please PM me if you are interested.

The following is just the prologue, I promise chapters will be much longer than this henceforth. So without a further adieu, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

******Insignificances** - Prologue

* * *

"I'm getting married!"

If you'd told me how much those three little words would impact my life, I would have never believed you. To be completely honest, I would have called you insane and offered to escort you to Jin for, in my opinion, much needed help.

But of course, I may be jumping the gun a bit. You're still probably wondering who this crazy girl is talking to you.

Well, my name is Angela. I've spent the greater part of my twenty-four years on this small, sparsely populated island. My time away had taught me how much I truly loved it here; its hidden passages and endearing quirks only locals knew tugging at my heart all three years spent in university.

What had truly stolen me away, I would never know.

As a child, I would moan in pain each morning trying to avoid moving from the confines of my bed and, with it came, my eventual trek to school. Somehow after graduation though, I found myself at a mainland college. The time flew by, and before I knew it I was entering my junior year. I was happy at school, but as the days stretched into months, the big city could never fill the void left in me like only the island from my childhood had. Because of this longing, I found myself counting down the days until my cramped dorm room would give way to the farm I was destined for.

Skyward ranch is my home. Born there, raised there, and I planned on living the rest of my days there with my parents. Oh, how I miss them.

'Little care packages from the farm', as my mom called them, were the highlight of my week. Mom, the practical one, sending me yet another warm blanket or ten pairs of socks; while Dad sent his crazy new ideas for cross breeding plants in a notebook he'd kept for years. That notebook, to this day, is still my pride and joy. Shoved between its pages would be fun money.

"You'd better not spend that on some responsible adult thing young lady," I can still remember the tone of his voice when he said that. It laid somewhere between serious and playful, something very few could pull off. Every week, I'd send the notebook back with a snippet of some agricultural newsletter or even just a crazy picture for my dad to snicker at. That's a farmer and his daughter for you, always fascinated by the smallest things.

Yet, one week my package never arrived. The notebook never showed up. I had always been taught not to panic, but it truly worried me. It wouldn't be until days later, when a childhood friend showed up on my doorstep carrying my dad's infamous blue baseball cap, that I would hear the news of my parent's death. My world came crashing down; the shards of my former existence littering the ground like rubbish. I watched, in slow motion, as passers by crunched it beneath their feet, almost willing it to become more distorted with each passing second.

Distraught would not even begin to describe how I felt. The only people I had ever loved were gone. It was at that moment I dropped everything, and literally ran the entire way to the docks. As I prayed to Goddess for strength, I knew that I needed to be home.

And this is where our story begins; a tale about my journey and how such insignificant events can lead to much more.

* * *

**A/N:** So how did you like it? Did you catch the subtle reference of who her father may have been? If you caught it please be sure to add it to any reviews so I can see how many it was. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1  Boating

**Authors Note:** I had such a hard time with this one… Technically I'm introducing a few characters and getting Akari back to the island, but it's really just a filler chapter until I get into the plot of the story. I'm a "get to the point" person so I'll probably struggle on the first few chapters Anyway, you may notice that our main girl is now named Akari. I got a few opinions and everyone seemed to like Akari better. So, just ignore that her name was Angela in the prologue for now until I get around to fixing it there, lol.

As just a small note, I wanted to say that I'll probably only get around to one chapter a month unless I'm feeling particularly inspired. As I said before, this chapter was rather hard to finish. When more plot happens, I'm sure I'll be able to crank them out a bit faster.

**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on Natsume's Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise stated.

**Insignificances - Chapter 1**

Time had only changed two things: the names of the boats he'd stood at the helm of and how deep the wrinkles around his eyes ran. In all honesty, his routine had barely changed in the fifteen years since he'd officially hung up his sea legs. Each morning he'd get up before the sun, only to have nothing to do by midday. Why he'd ever thought manning a cruise ship would be an exciting change… well, he still questioned himself.

The season had just started and already he could tell business would be slow. A typhoon hitting just days before he had planned to leave for Waffle Island had thrown off his entire plan; not to mention left him without a boat of his own.

Gale force winds had sliced through the hull of the streamlined, cookie-cutter boat, leaving it to slowly make it's journey to the bottom of the harbor. He would dwell on the fact that his was the only boat severely damaged during the storm. Of course, he knew there was nothing he could have done; at least, nothing that would have kept him from Davy Jones' locker. Night after night, new scenarios ran through the man's mind: what could have happened if he'd decided to leave that morning, if he'd had passengers with him that day, and so on. Ultimately though, he was thankful sailor's intuition had kicked in and had kept him in port that morning.

As the city tried to recoup after the storm, Pascal found himself stranded. '_What good is a captain without a boat_?' he had thought to himself. So, he'd bought the only one he could afford at the time; a rusty ferry boat that had been out of commission for over ten years. Albeit slowly, he was polishing life back into it's dilapidated skeleton. Until it was finished however, it felt as if he were tethered by a short rope. The boat's warped siding and walls that only allowed for short trips around the bay made him pine for his crabbing days. Being idle had never been his strong suit and being stuck in the city hadn't helped his temperament much.

A sigh escaped him as he thought of his home. It seemed like Waffle Island got further and further out of his grasp with each passing day. Endless repairs mounted and the list of to-dos became longer and longer. So he picked a mop, just like every other day, and pressed on, hoping against hope his efforts would begin to pay off.

* * *

"Akari!" was all that she heard as she bolted out her front door into the morning sunshine. She couldn't stop. She knew Kathy would be mad at her, but she had to keep running. Her parents needed her.

As she ran, the tears that streamed from her eyes mingled with the sprinkling of light, misty rain that had begun to fall, leaving neither distinguishable from the other.

She had known it was all too good to be true. She was acing all of her classes, had learned to like her roommates, and was finally getting over the homesickness that had settled deep within her and lingered throughout her stay in the city. Even when she had been little, if things were too good she knew sooner or later something would jump up from within the shadows to drag her back down to where she should be; miserable.

* * *

An unknown tune escaped his lips, as the murky water seeping from his mop splayed itself across the planks of wood. Sighing, the man watched as the water ran off the side of the deck when an unusually aggressive wave made the boat lurch to it's side.

"Look's like another storm is brewing," he mused. The clatter of wood hitting wood could be heard as he let the mop fall from his hands, "I guess I'd better start closing up shop," he said to himself as he reached up to rub the tops of his ears. He had never really been one for superstition, but when the tops of his ears tingled he knew to follow his instincts.

Ducking inside for a few moments, the sailor emerged with a spool of wound rope and a brightly lit lantern. As he hung the light from above the doorway, misty rain fell from the threatening, black clouds that loomed in the sky above. Even with the light his vision was becoming blurred and he fought to secure loose objects to the railings. His pace was hastened as the wind ripped past him, almost knocking him down.

As he righted himself, an iron bucket was knocked from it's place beside him, resounding in a metallic clang. This was the last thing he needed. His back protested as he bent to pick up the lost object; his bones creaked and popped as he stretched to reach.

He was getting too old for this. He knew his last trip would be the one he made to Waffle Island. Boats were a young mans game now. His days of back breaking work and coming home so tired he wanted to sleep for days were numbered, that he knew.

Although frustrated, Pascal took hold of the riggings to hoist his stiffening body higher. Loose ends of robe swayed; the wind allowing them to take on a life of their own, like snakes slithering through the air around him. It wasn't often that he found himself on this part of the ship. If it weren't for the onslaught of rain harassing him he may have found the view rather remarkable.

Looking down toward the city, the houses and landscape made for a lovely sight. The normally crowded streets were empty, leaving the landscape bare and beautiful. Though it was strange when from his vantage point he saw something strange in the distance. A person perhaps, but what would they be doing out in weather like this?

'_It has to be my eyes playing tricks on me_,' he thought, trying in vain to wipe the moisture from around his eyes with an already soaking handkerchief. As he glanced away, he could almost swear he heard running; a fast paced gate moving toward him. It was in those few short seconds a high pitched wail assaulted him, making him wonder about the severity of the storm before being jarred when something landed beside him.

One second, he was alone. The next, a girl laid prostrate at his feet. Instinctively, he bent down to touch the girl's shoulder.

"Missy, are you alright?"

* * *

She couldn't believe it. The normally bustling metro seemed devoid of life.

'_Ironic_,' she thought ruefully.

It was like a ghost town; an eerie silence clung to everything leaving the atmosphere so thick she found herself gasping for air. Everything was suffocated, she thought. Trills from the birds that lay hidden within the treetops, the sounds of car horns and dog barks, and even the mundane sloshing of waves against the dock seemed swallowed up by the storm.

It was this very storm that killed her parents, to her there was no denying it. Of course it wasn't very logical to think this way, but she couldn't help it. In her mind's eye, she could see the storm continuing to circle the island to enact it's rage on her. It was only biding it's time before it could take her just like it had taken her parents.

Thinking of this, anger consumed her. All other emotions were forgotten now. "Might as well take me too!" Akari bellowed to the sky, "Come on, here I am!"

The storm grumbled to life in reply making her feel small in comparison. A crack of lighting sounded as if challenging her; leaving her stunned.

Her limbs burned as she hunched over; ragged breaths clawing their way out of her chest as she fought to regain some control over herself.

"WHY!" the girl screamed, looking toward the sky. All the anguish she felt poured out of her as she continued. "Why! Why them? Why not me?" she sobbed, sinking to her knees.

'_Might as well let the storm take me, I don't have anything left_.' Morbid thoughts rushed through her head, her mind willing her body to surrender to the elements. Lying on the cold, hard cement of the street, she hoped her death would be quick. Maybe it would flood and she'd drown or she'd be swept up by the wind and tossed about like a rag doll. It didn't matter really. If there was no one here to help her get back to her parents, she knew the storm would eventually provide an alternative.

After a while, she knew the storm wouldn't let her take the easy way out. Her mother had always told her she fought her way into this world, and the storm was apparently telling her she had to fight for her way out as well.

"Damn," she cursed, blinking away the rain that had flooded her vision. It was only when she sat up, her mood changed. At this angle, she could something. It was faint and rather far off, but there was a light. A light meant people, a light meant a way home.

Jumping to her feet, she took off in the direction of the solitary beacon. Her feet moved quickly as she felt the pavement give way to wood beneath her. The light grew brighter with each step and she prayed whoever was there would help her.

She knew her salvation had to be found with that light; so with all that was left in her she took a blind leap of faith.

* * *

She looked positively wild.

From the looks of it, she had been in the rain when it had started. Her eyes were bloodshot and the skin of her face seemed pulled too tightly across her cheeks causing them to burn fiery red. Despite himself, he couldn't help but think she had possibly escaped from the mental institution just a mile up the road.

Repeating his question he peered at the girl once more, "Are you alright?"

The girl looked up at him, finally registering that he was really there. Flinging herself at him she gushed, "Oh my Goddess, thank heaven you're here!" she wailed. "I thought everyone was gone. I can't believe you're still here." She continued as her voice dissolved into mumblings he could no longer understand.

"Hush, hush now," he soothed, as he began to drag the girl to her feet, "You're safe. Come on, inside."

Ushering the girl inside, he grabbed an old towel and tossed it to her while making his way toward the back of the boat. "Dry yourself off," his voice called to her from a room beyond the kitchen.

When he returned, he himself was dry as were the stack of clothes he handed to her. "Put these on. They may be a bit big, but considering I think you'll be fine."

She nodded dumbly as he gestured for her to go into the other room to change.

Time passed slowly as he waited for the girl to reappear. The ticking of the clock was the only proof that time still moved forward. Glancing back toward the vacant doorway he expected the girl to appear any second.

'_Women… always taking so long' _A small smile crept onto his face as he shook his head. After a few seconds however, his gaze shifted toward the window.

It just wasn't possible. As if denying the laws of nature, the storm had gone just as quickly as it had come. There were clouds still covering the early morning sun, but all was calm again. Drawing closer to the window he could clearly see everything looked in place. It was most likely too good to be true, but with the girl already set; outside piqued his interest.

"You stay here if you like. The storm died down. I need to survey the damage," he called to her as he opened the door.

Hearing him slightly, it was then she decided to leave the bathroom.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" she responded back as she ambled toward the front room, having been in a world of her own up until that moment. She glanced around, looking for the man. The living quarters were rather small. The man, whatever his name, wasn't there. The door beside her was ajar meaning he could only be one place.

Ducking slightly, she exited the cramped space back out onto the deck of the ship.

"There you are," the man called to her from above.

Looking up, she wondered how a man his age could be so agile. "Thank you for the clothes," she replied meekly looking down at herself. The t-shirt hung loosely from her shoulders, the pants pooled at her feet as she walked leaving her feeling very small.

He descended the rigging and was beside her in an instant.

"Don't worry about how you look. No one is around to see you today anyhow," he chuckled, his voice full of mirth. "This weather is crazy today isn't it?" he asked, walking away from her.

"I'm just glad it cleared up and that you were here," you could hear something in her voice. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there; just like it had been there when she first landed on the ship.

"Yes, I am too. I expected it to be much worse. Now," he gestured toward her as he wiped his hands on his pants, "Missy what could have possessed you to take a walk to the marina on a day like today?" He came closer and motioned for her to sit atop an overturned barrel clearly wanting to discuss this more.

"I had to!" she all but shouted, "I need to get to Waffle Island immediately."

"That's where you're from? Lovely place isn't it… I haven't been back in years," he stood and stretched, relishing in the sun finally peeking from behind the clouds. Whirling around on her suddenly, he spoke as if remembering what he was saying before, "Needing to get there still doesn't explain why you were out in that storm. I'm sure there isn't something so pressing that you'd need to get to the island in the middle of a tsunami."

"But there is," the girls voice breaking his train of thought, effectively silencing him as he stared at her, "You just don't understand. I need to get to the island immediately. You have to bring me!"

He could tell she was desperate, but there was nothing he could do. His boat couldn't handle the trip. It was something he'd reminded himself of daily. The dilapidated boat around him a constant reminder that he was tethered to this city. And although he wished he could helped, he looked at the girl with determination in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't bring you."

"What do you mean you can't bring me," her voice cracked as she screamed at the man, a sense of urgency now seeping into her voice.

"Look Missy," he said gesturing toward the sorry excuse of a boat under their feet, "This boat can't make it across the harbor on a good day, let alone all the way to Waffle Island. Come back tomorrow. I'm sure another boat can bring you then." His tone spoke of finality as he turned toward the cabin yet again. What he didn't expect was his legs to be ripped out from under him.

"You don't understand," the pleading woman begged as her arms snaked their way around his lower half, "I have to go. You have to take me."

Now on the ground himself, he sighed. What could he do? Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this was the sign he'd been waiting for. The island had been calling to him calling to him for a while now. Maybe this girl was here to finally make him listen. All he had to do now was decide if he wanted to or not.

* * *

How she had eventually talked him into it was a mystery. Jumbled arguments and outbursts, on her part, were all he could really remember of that morning. But as the clouds cleared, he found himself untying the boat from the dock and shoving off.

For a while he didn't question her, his mind occupied by cleaning up what damage the storm had done. She had once again fallen silent, her eyes staring off toward the sky.

He hadn't seen it before, but there was something about her.

Of average size and build, at first glance he wouldn't say she was beautiful by any means. A lingering look would change that though.

There was that spark of something extra in her eyes. Along with that, the mask of raw emotion that laid upon her face made her almost breathtaking. Pure sadness dripped from her, like the raindrops that had once fallen from her eyelashes. Emotions played across her face as she continued her silent vigil near the bow of the boat.

Her reverie was broken however, when a wave crashed against the boat dousing her in water yet again.

A roar of laughter could be heard from the wheelhouse.

"See why I told you to sit further back?" he managed to say between breaths. Once again, she looked like a drowned rat. The sight was truly a pathetic one to behold. Calling to her as he tossed her a towel, he chuckled, "Come treat an old man to some company. It's been so long since I've sailed with passengers. You can tell me all about yourself."

Begrudgingly, she walked toward the sailor while drying her hair. Without a word to him, she sat and began to stare out toward the sea once again.

"Well then, we don't need to talk," he could see she was still in no mood to chat but continued anyway, "But humor an old man. You never told me your name."

"It's Akari," she stated simply.

"That's a pretty name. Humm," his hand coming to rap on his forehead a few times, "I know I've heard it somewhere before though."

Almost as an afterthought he glanced at her before his thoughts consumed him again, "Name's Pascal, by the way."

You could almost hear the cogs in his head working as he tried to remember where that name had come from. Where had he heard it… where had he heard it…

"Ah ha!," he exclaimed suddenly, startling her, "Yes of course, Akari! So you're the daughter I heard so much about! You're father and I were great friends in our time. When your mother moved here, I was the one who brought her to the island. I was always so shocked anyone believed that brochure."

"You knew my parents?" she questioned, now truly interested.

"Yes, known them for over twenty years now. How are they doing? I haven't heard anything from your father since that last big storm we had stranded me in the city."

Akari fell silent once again, in her mind trying to decide if she could actually bring herself to say the words knowing that if she did, it would finally make everything real. Slowly, she allowed the words to escape.

"They died. That storm killed them."

No words were said after that. There wasn't anything they really could say. So silence consumed the craft once again, leaving both to idly stare at the never ending horizon before them.

Pain gripped his chest, constricting it and making it hard to breathe. He could only imagine how she must have felt. True, Gray had been one of his closest friends, but to lose a parent. He couldn't even fathom how hard it must be for her to return home knowing they wouldn't be there.

"Your father was one of my closest friends," he began suddenly. "Not only did I bring your mother here, but I brought him to the island as well. I can still remember him coming to tell me all about the girl he'd met while working at Brownie Ranch. I still couldn't believe that he was going to marry her after such a short time. I always thought he'd return to Mineral Town and Saibara's shop eventually. How much he loved her didn't really sink in for me until that one day when I saw him chasing the cow that had gotten lose from the farm," she could have sworn she heard him giggle before he continued, "I knew it had to be love the way he let that cow drag him around the island after he caught it."

"He told me about that," she laughed, wiping her eyes to wipe away the tears that had begun to form, "Mom followed him around for days trying to get him to talk to her when they first met. Apparently one day she threw a book at him in the library just to get him to yell at her. She always said she wished she had a camera with her that day."

A light heart aura surrounded them both as they we left to dwell on happier times. With that, neither felt the need for conversation; the silence was no longer deafening.

"I can only assume," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "you'll be taking over your parents farm now. All by yourself, you're so young. You can't be much older than when your mom came to the island, but your family was always so ambitious." His voice gave away the awe he undoubtedly felt toward her.

"Well, I always knew I'd be going back to the island eventually. I was studying zoology and agriculture at school so once I graduated I could help run the farm. My mom justified me going away to school by saying that I'd get a new perspective on things if I did. It was the only reason I ever left. And," she added quickly, "I'm not that young. I'll be twenty three on Fall eighteenth." Straightening her back and squaring her shoulders, she gave him a stern look.

"Alright, alright. You're nearly older than me," he rushed, throwing his hands up in the air in mock surrender. He could see a small smile grace her features as he looked toward her, "You know, fall really is just around the corner. The leaves are already starting to change. Not that you could tell it all the way out here of course."

Conversation was sparse from then on out. Only a small spec in the distance roused them from their thoughts.

"Ahh yes, there it is," Pascal said, shaking Akari's shoulder gently in the process, "Ahead in the distance there. It's such a pleasant and quiet island. A tranquil paradise, if you will. You'd never believe such tragedy could occur there."

"I know Pascal. You forget I grew up there," she replied softly. Her vision once again became blurry as she imagined the homecoming she would receive. Instead of a joyful reunion with her parents, a somber meeting of fellow mourners was what she saw in her future. How different the island would be without them.

As if on cue, Mother nature abruptly changed her mood, as women were often apt to do, to reflect Akari's emotions perfectly. Once again tears and rain merged into one as the small island came closer into view.

"Or maybe you can!" she jerked her head toward the noise. Pascal had run up toward the sails yet again and was in a losing battle with the gusts of wind that assaulted him.

"Pascal! What can I do?" she yelped as she saw his hat go flying backward toward the now raging sea. "Nothing! Leave everything" he wailed, dropping everything had had been holding a moment before, "This is getting quite a storm! Hurry, let's get inside. It's going to get pretty rough out here soon!"

Drenched yet and greedily breathing in deep gasps of air, both managed to traverse the deck into the safety of the confines of the boat.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice shaken.

"Yeah," she said beginning to lean herself upon a solid surface. But as the boat jarred to one side, she was thrown against the wall; her head ricocheting off of the cabinet behind her. He watched in slow motion as she fell to the ground. She starred at him for a few moments before she slumped over and became unresponsive.

In an instant he was beside her, cradling her head in the crook of his arm while shaking her slightly.

"Hey! Are you alright? You don't look so," he paused hearing a moan, "Akari are you there? Akari!"

* * *

**A/N**: I really do hope you liked it. As I said before, I had a crazy hard time tying all of this together. In case you didn't notice, Akari's father is Gray from MFOMT and who also makes a guest appearance in Tree of Tranquility. I read a few chapters of a fanfic that had Grey as an eligible bachelor in TOT not too long ago and it made me want to use him as well. His personality is not entirely different from Chase's so down the line I'll probably work something in about how Gray would have liked him, lol. Anyway, if anyone has any ideas they'd like to see me work in down the line feel free to leave them in a review or even PM me. I'm still kind of looking for a beta reader as well - I've had offers but I took so long to finish the chapter I think they've all forgotten about me, lol. Anyways, as always, review and I'll see you next time!


	3. Chapter 2 Homecoming

**Author's Note**: Hello hello all - kinda disappointed I received no reviews at all for my last chapter. I would have really liked to have gotten some feedback (good or bad) even in the form of a PM. Oh well, such is fan fiction writing. Still feel free to do an overall review and let me know what you all think. Anyway, thinking about some stuff I decided to have some rather odd pairings in this one. Nothing crazy like Pascal and the Mayor or something like that but, I will however have a few of the bachelors getting together with different girls than in the actual game.

Also, as I've said before Akari's mother met her father on the island which would make her a second generation. We will assume that all the rainbows and the goddess tree have been revived in the past so I won't have to worry about trying to work that in as well.

I do need a bit of help from you guys - I will be eventually delving into Chase's past. What I need is the names of his parents. Reader input is something I like to add into my stories so please feel free to suggest names in your reviews/PM's.

**Disclaimer: **This fiction is based on Natsume's Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise stated.

**Insignificances - Chapter 2**

**Homecoming**

Muffled voices were all that she could make out. No words were there, just the sounds that swam around in her head hoping to find each other to form words. Trying to sit up only proved futile. Her body was betraying her; her arms felt as if they were made of lead and her eyelids were glued shut. She fought against the unseen force keeping her immobile, but she gave up feeling helpless and a groan escaped her mouth.

The sounds of chairs scrapping the floor and heavy footsteps were heard suddenly. She could feel the sensation of someone grabbing her hand only to gently stroke her knuckles as they settled beside her.

"Wake up Honey. We're here to bring you home," she heard a woman's voice say softly to her as she continued to struggle, willing her body to cooperate. The voice was like that of her own mother, soothing and calm.

As she was finally able to open her eyes, shadows danced in front of her as she willed herself to focus more. The intensity of the light above the bed made everything seem dull in comparison. Her clouded eyes finally gave to her a visage of someone she had longed to see; someone who she knew so very well.

Colleen had been like a second mother to Akari when she was young. Her mother's best friend since practically the beginning of time, she'd had a large part in raising her. Almost every night she would find herself at the sundae inn dinner table: the lack of her own mother's cooking abilities drawing not only herself, but her entire family, to the delicately prepared meals Yolanda and Colleen made each day.

'Mama Colleen, you're the best,' she could hear a younger version of herself saying while in her mind's eye she saw herself tie a petite, pink apron around her waist. Those were the days she would run around the kitchen supposedly helping with dinner. She couldn't actually remember anything that she herself had had a hand in making, but Colleen had always smiled and told everyone that Akari had most definitely been an asset to have with her while cooking. Over the years, she had learned many things from Colleen, only one of them having been cooking.

"Honey. There you are," Colleen said, her hand sliding to cup the side of Akari's face, "You had us worried for a while."

The lines around her eyes seemed more defined than she'd remembered as her gaze roamed her second mother's face. Given the circumstances she could understand why. In the hours that she had known the news, she herself had aged. If she saw a mirror, staring back undoubtedly would not be the lively 22 year old from just yesterday, but someone who's hair grayed and completion had grown sullen before its time.

"Hi," she spoke dumbly, unsure of what all this was. Looking around, she honestly had no idea where she was. Staring at Colleen kept her grounded, the strange surroundings giving her an uneasy feeling.

"Where am I?"

A hushed silence crept around the room. Obviously that had not been the right thing to ask.

"You don't know where you are?" Colleen's voice dripped with concern as she questioned her. "Goddess," her attention now toward the corner of the room although to whom it was directed Akari did not know, "You said that she hadn't suffered any major damage. She doesn't even know who she is anymore."

A soft hand came to stroke the side of her face, coddling her with gentle words. Glancing around the room, she tried to take in everything around her. Maybe something around her could clue her into where she currently was. Sadly, the room looked just like any other room. A nightstand table, a lamp, and even an old quilt thrown in for good measure. There was no way of knowing where she was unless she was told and Colleen seemed to have no intention of telling her.

"Colleen," Akari's voice came out sounding strangled, "I know who I am and who you are, just not where I am. I've never been here."

"See," a man's voice rang out startling her. You could hear the mirth in his voice as he chided Colleen. "She's fine. Not many people have been up to this part of the clinic. This bed isn't just given away to just anybody you know."

All other questions were forgotten the moment she set her eyes on him.

She hadn't seen him there a few moments before. She wasn't what she remembered, the contrast of then and now making her wonder if indeed she had bumped her head harder than she thought. However there he was, dressed in a stark white coat with thick rimmed glasses perched upon his angular nose. His clothes were different, but there was no denying it. It was Jin.

* * *

They both heard the front door close gently. Colleen would be better off at home since she was awake and alert now anyway. Of course it had taken some prodding on her part, but she had eventually convinced her that she would be just fine alone.

"So," she began looking toward the doctor. His attention was elsewhere so she allowed him to settle into the nearby chair before she continued.

"What happened?" she questioned, her mind completely confused by the man that stood before her.

"Well," he began, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. This sole gesture brought a smile to her face as it was something familiar that had lingered with him: a nervous habit he had obviously yet to overcome. "Pascal brought you here when he docked. You were unconscious. There's a bump on the back of your head," he gestured toward the bandages she could faintly see as they hung in front of her eyes, "It'll be sore for a while out."

"I'm not dense," annoyance clearly radiating off of her, his voice beginning to fray at her nerves. "I meant you," her voice softened, afraid to ask, "Did something happen to Irene?"

Confusion was something he didn't often feel, but you could tell he was unsure of what she was talking about. To Jin, he hadn't changed all that much, but of course it was rare to notice something like that in oneself.

Shaking her head, she sighed as she stared at him. What had happened to the Jin she had grown up with?

His hair was now slicked back into a low pony tail and was secured tightly. His crisp white lab coat was freshly starched and his entire demeanor now screamed… sterility. She continued to gaze at the boy turned man in front of her. Even the sparkle the she had found so attractive in grade school was gone.

"It's just," she paused allowing herself to mull over her words before saying something she'd regret, "You're different. Where's that hellion that used to terrorize the island?"

"Oh," he blushed while suppressing a nervous laugh, "I had to clean up for medical school. They didn't think skull earrings and spiked hair was very becoming of a young doctor. I've only changed."

"You're telling me," she interrupted.

"A bit," he finished softly, now feeling rather self conscious.

"I'm sorry Jin. I didn't mean to…" Akari's voice trailed off.

The young woman could plainly see she had made him uncomfortable. She could only imagine how everyone here had probably welcomed the change he'd undergone with open arms. From since before she could remember, everyone here had labeled the two orphan boys trouble makers.

Jin, always in chains and ripped clothing, had never known his parents. As local legend went, baby Jin and his parents had come for a small reprieve from city life. When his parents had left however, three month old Jin had remained. After all was said and done Irene had raised him as her own but nothing had kept him from acting out once he knew the truth about his past.

She remembered him telling her once that if he acted this way, so different from everyone else here, maybe his parents would notice him. Although he had changed from the boy she once knew, she had a sinking feeling that becoming a doctor was just another ploy to get his parents' attention. Truthfully, he had only wanted to know who they were. Never one to let emotions seep out, he kept this from everyone. Not even Irene knew of why he acted the way he did. If you thought about it, he had probably shielded her from it to spare her from feeling like a failure as a parent.

"You know," smiling a high wattage smile at him hoping it would lighten his mood, "this bump must have messed up more than you thought it did."

'_Just lovely Akari. Now just insult his abilities as a doctor why don't you…_' she berated herself realizing she'd yet again stuck her foot in her mouth.

Thankfully he seemed to have missed the offense as he strode purposefully toward her.

"Here," causing a wince from her as he fingered the gauze resting upon her head, "let me take a look."

While he leaned closer to her to see the wound the scent of his aftershave washed over her. Being so close to him brought back all the girlish fancies she'd once thought about him. A light flush crept onto her face when his chest pressed into her shoulder. The expected tingle never appeared though making her want to chuckle at herself. Of course it wouldn't be there. He was never the one she'd actually wanted.

"Your head looks fine," he said drawing back from her, "I'd like you to stay here for the night so we can keep an eye on you."

"We?" her faced contorted in confusion.

"Of course," Irene called to her from her place within the doorway, "You didn't think I'd let a man watch over you alone now did you?"

With a few broad strides, she was beside Jin at the foot of the bed.

"Even if it's Jin here," her hand ruffling his hair in a playful manner causing the hair from around his ear to allow Akari a glimpse of something there.

'_Humm.. I wonder what that is_,' the brunette was now intrigued by what could have only been a tattoo marring the pale skin that now lay hidden once again.

* * *

In the morning while her head was still sore, Jin had deemed her well enough to leave. As she left the clinic, she felt lost. This was her home. This was where she had grown up, but somehow knowing that her parents were not there to take her by the hand and show her things she'd missed threw her off.

The beach had always been one of her favorite places when she was young so she found her feet leading her there automatically. Leaning down she slipped off her shoes. In the city no one dared walk without shoes. This was one thing that only home could offer her. The sand was cool under her bare feet as she meandered toward the water.

For a while she simply stood there staring at the unpredictable sea. To think the calm could be replaced by an anger so fierce that nothing stood a chance; be it boats, buildings, or even human lives.

The sun hung low in the sky before she'd even noticed. A hand came to rest upon her shoulder momentarily only to be quickly taken away leaving her to wonder if she'd imagined it. However, her questioning was brought to an end when arms wrapped around her from behind. She was thankful to whomever was there to comfort her. Turning, she caught sight of fiery red hair and kind eyes brimming with tears.

Colleen stood there fighting to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She'd never been good at keeping her emotions in check, but while hers were less restrained they mimicked Akari's completely. Everyone on the island had undoubtedly felt the loss of its most loved ranchers but none were effected more than the two women now clinging to each other.

"Come on," Colleens voice was soft, almost lost under the sound of the waves, "It's getting late. Let's get you home."

"But," Akari began to protest fearing the solitude her childhood home would bring and the loneliness that would surely follow.

Once again she struggled to reel in herself; knowing the moment she stepped foot on the ranch her battle against her emotions would be lost. She could not yet face the deserted home alone. She knew eventually she would have to return, but the absence of her parents would be far too much for her to bare right now.

"No excuses," Colleen pushed now behind her, moving her toward town.

Time had slipped further away from them leaving them to walk home in the shadows that swallowed the night. Past the time that many shops had closed, there was nothing left to stir along the darkened streets. The women were alone with their thoughts. Their footsteps fell heavily upon the pavement polluting the silence with sound.

Suddenly, the girl turned to her companion.

"Colleen, I can't go home. I don't think…" unable to keep her voice from breaking.

Nodding as she grabbed the girl's hand, Colleen began walking down a different path. She understood. She had not had the strength to venture toward the Caramel River district either. So for now, her home would be with her.

* * *

**A/N**: I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It came out much smoother than the other one in terms of actually getting ideas. I have started Chapter 3 already, but I'm stuck on if I want to introduce a few people just yet. Either way, please review and let me know what you think. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3 Familiar

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the two reviews for last chapter guys. I'm glad I got some indication I'm doing something right. Incase this chapter looks familiar it's because I redid some of the end. I am waiting to get my computer back before I can access the next chapter, so I figured I'd fix this one in the mean time.

Since I'm having a hard time getting reviews, I think I'll have a bit of an incentive to review. I'm at 6 reviews right now so the person who submits review number 15 will get either a cameo in the story or be able to name some of Akari's animals (once she gets some). So get to reviewing!

To Lux: That is an amazing idea. I actually planned on stealing a few things (like festivals) from MM a little later in the story. Carl and Katie weren't a couple in the game, but are a perfect choice for his parents. That thought would have never crossed my mind if you hadn't said it. Thanks ^_^

**Disclaimer: **This fiction is based on Natsume's Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise stated.

**Insignificances - Chapter 3**

**Familiar**

"Oh my! Are you sure you're well enough to be walking around already?" a voice bolstered from within the kitchen as they entered the inn. The door had yet to fully shut before the plump chef was rushing toward them, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked.

"No more sea travel for you young lady!" Yolanda cried, bringing her close and nearly crushing her in a hug.

"Mom!" shrieked Colleen, "Do you want to send her back to the clinic?"

"Sorry dear," she laughed, loosening her grip while she held her out at arms length to look her over. Shaking her head slightly, she pulled her in for another hug.

"I'm so glad you're home. Although," she paused stroking her hair, "I do wish it were under different circumstances."

"Yeah, me too Yolanda," she replied, her voice like glass, not allowing any emotion to seep through.

Only a second glance would prove she felt any emotion at all. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and threatened to fill them if she allowed the muscles in her face to relax even a little. She couldn't let herself cry anymore. She knew her parents would want her to be happy; she had spent enough time crying already.

"Well just look at you," the cook began as she glimpsed a stray tear roll down the girl's cheek, "You're way too skinny. Did that school of yours not have food?"

She hadn't expected the abrupt change in subject but was grateful for it. Settling herself in a chair near the bar she looked up when a voice from behind it called to her, "I've got to fatten you back up!"

Beside her, a chair scraped the floor and creaked as a body settled onto it.

"You know," she acknowledged continuing to stare blankly ahead, "I almost wish I hadn't come home."

"Oh Honey. I know it's bad, but it'll get better. You'll see," Colleen reassured her voice like a balm for her soul.

Turning to look at her, she sighed, "It's not that really it's not. I don't think I could deal with all this without you, but… hell I don't know what I'm saying." Stretching her arms in front of her, she allowed her head to fall to the table.

"Don't worry about it. We're all here for you. Don't forget that," she soothed snaking her hand under her shirt to rub small circles on the girl's back.

"I know," she raised her head to look back at her, "and I won't."

* * *

She only needed a short reprieve from everyone was what she told herself as she snuck out of the Inn that morning. It wasn't that she was feeling smothered. Well, in all actuality, it was.

Everyone in town made sure to hug her and tell her how much they missed her parents whenever she stepped foot out of her room. Consequently, that was about all the townspeople had to say to her. No one seemed overly interested in anything she had to say anymore; all far too preoccupied with walking on eggshells around her to waste extra energy on being the least bit interesting.

If that wasn't enough, for some crazy reason they all felt like bringing her food as well. Why was it when someone died people felt the need to feed you? She really didn't get it. So here she was being literally loved to death, utterly ignored by others, and to the point of bursting with everything she'd eaten in the past few days without an end of it in sight.

Of course she knew a solution, but… just but. Her mind simply refused to go down that path. Sadly her legs didn't fully grasp the concept of avoidance as they veered her from her intended route.

Within in a matter of minutes, she was looking up at the main house of Skyward Ranch. It stood oddly silent both a as a tombstone to her former life and a tribute to the one that had been thrust upon her a short time ago. As she lingered, she could see the subtle nuances that had changed since last she'd been home, ones a passerby would have easily overlooked. The front door was no longer bright red and the swing that had housed itself on the front porch had splintered and was partially lying on the ground. From what she could see, even the curtains covering the kitchen windows had been changed.

'Dad must have finally relented and let Mom redecorate the inside like she always wanted to,' she mused.

While she chuckled at the fond memories of her parents fighting over designs for furniture and the like, she found herself drawn toward the front door. Without even really noticing it she had opened the door and stepped inside.

Despite the décor, it was just as she had remembered. The familiar scents of home washed over her bringing her back to happier times. She could almost see her dad sitting at the table reading the paper while her mother milled around the kitchen. She had always imagined that was what they did when she was away as well. Alas, that was no longer. What lay before her was barren; although the homey feel had not yet left the place. It was as if their presence still lingered comforting her as she coped with everything.

Sighing, she stepped away from the door frame. Colleen had said they had taken care of everything dealing with the farm and had even sold off all the animals in her absence, but had never mentioned anything about the house itself. If nothing else she had to check on everything there. If not now, eventually this would be her home and it was her responsibility to look after it no matter how hard it was.

"Uhh!" she groaned entering the kitchen.

The smell of rotting food overwhelmed her causing her to pinch her nose and turn away. Judging by the smell this was going to take a lot longer than she had originally thought it would.

* * *

By midday she was exhausted. The counters had been scoured, floors swept, and linens freshened. The tireless work kept her thoughts at bay; household worries filling every nook of her mind allowing no other mournful reflections to dwell there.

With the last bag of trash tossed out the back door, she wiped her hands over her already soiled jeans. When the glass door closed behind her she could see her reflection staring back at her.

"Oh, I look just lovely today," she chuckled at her appearance. Not only were her clothes beyond reconciliation, but her hair looked like it had been whipped around in gale force winds and glued together by a mass of dirt and debris they had left behind. "Looks like I'll need a shower before I head back to the inn."

On her way to the bathroom she began discarding clothing. As she continued her way across the room she removed the bandana adorning her head followed by her apron and work gloves. Once she was within the confines of the bedroom however, she plopped herself upon the bed only to remove her boots in one quick motion.

"Ahh," a moan of relief escaped her as she flung the boots toward the nearest corner. Sitting down was all it had taken. Almost immediately she was lethargic and collapsed against the pillow near the foot of the bed. However, the pillow proved more harmful than helpful. As she sat up to rub the fevered skin of her forehead, she pulled from within the pillowcase her attacker.

Her fingers caressed smooth leather and she instantly knew what it was. A book no bigger than her two palms combined slipped into view as the navy blue fabric revealed it's hidden treasure.

"Oh my Goddess!" she yelled, a cry of mirth escaping her.

Here sat, in her very own hands, something she thought she would never see again. The cracked spine of the book read "Akari's thoughts" as she ran her finger across the cover feeling the cool, wrinkled binding. She couldn't help but thank everything around her that it was here. Even if her parents were not at least a part of them still remained.

The shower had been long since forgotten. She sat on the bed mesmerized by the trinket still resting in her lap. For the longest time, she just waited. For what she was not sure, but it felt as if she had to wait for the exact perfect moment before proceeding.

The clock struck four causing her to look toward it. From her vantage point she could see the sun beginning to dip lower in the sky. The inn would be closing soon to set up for its nightly patrons. If she waited much longer her opportunity would be lost since she was sure everyone would come looking for her once night fell. Steeling herself for what was to come she glanced back down.

"It's now or never," she voiced silently flipping the cover open.

Inside she saw her father's familiar handwriting. Her mom had always teased him about it looking more like the chickens had been writing instead of her husband. Ironically, Akari had inherited his chicken scratch. After many failed attempts at tidying up her daughter's handwriting however, she had given up joking that it seemed rather appropriate for a chicken farmer's daughter to write like one.

Lazily she flipped through the pages. The pages themselves were like memories frozen in time and she relished the feeling of having them close to her once again. She and her father had been nearing the end of this book, only a few pages remaining at the end. As she flipped to the next to last page, her breath hitched seeing the date at the top.

_Summer 13th_

_June bug,_

_You know I've never really been fond of boats, but it looks like your old dad is going to have to get over that. You don't need to worry yourself about us here, but the weather has been unpredictable lately. We aren't doing so great in the crop department and since the chickens are cooped up all day… they aren't giving the best eggs. I know you, you're thinking to yourself "I need to go home and help them right now!", but don't you dare leave school. Your mother would kill you. We'll be fine. _

_My buddy Ozzie is going to lend us his boat so we can head out to one of the close by islands. All the fish we catch will tide us over until the weather is better. Who knows, we may catch so many that we can afford to come visit you in the city during the holidays this year. We plan on heading out later in the week… the weather is supposed to clear up for a few days there so it'll be perfect. Next time I send this back I'll tell you how it went. _

_Love you and until next time,_

_Dad _

"So that's what happened," she thought. The corners of her eyes stung as she closed the book that contained irreplaceable memories.

The mystery had been solved with that simple letter. No one had known what her parents were doing so far away from the Island; not even Ozzie had known why they had left. Because of this no one had been worried when they had not arrived home in the evening. Only when their boat washed up near Cream Beach two days later was an exhaustive search of the archipelago conducted. Sadly, nothing was to be done. The storm had claimed two victims that was quite clear, this fact punctuated by a lonely blue ball cap caught within a fishing net later that same day

She drew in a ragged breath; one she had not known she'd been holding. Silently she stood to only stare out the window once again. The fields were bare and lifeless just as her father had said. Swirls of dust danced merrily across the vast openness of the ranch while toeing the line of existence the further it got from its origin.

'_Strange_,' she thought as she continued to stroke the spine of the book tucked under her arm. Maybe she had brought this about. Of course not the rain, but as she followed the trills of dust along its path it seemed she too could disappear at any moment. Her disappearance had brought about a change in everything. These changes had been for the worst. Her parents' farm had gone from prosperous to failing in less than a season.

She didn't think it could have been as bad as her father made it out to be. "They would have had to start dipping into the tin fund," she voiced allowed before pausing to look toward the kitchen.

Her face contorted into a grimace as she set off toward the front room afraid of what she'd find there. Rounding the counter, she nearly flung the book onto the kitchen table before moving her attention to another object.

An old coffee tin had always been kept aloft and nearly out of sight. It was not something special, but to her she knew the significance. The kitchen chair scraped across the floor, before coming to rest against the refrigerator with a loud thud. Climbing upon it she reached for the tin. As she popped off the lid she could tell it felt rather light.

Sighing softly she pulled a few bills and a handful of coins from the bottom of the container. All together it totaled to slightly less than one thousand gold. Sadly, that alone wouldn't even pay for the repairs the house desperately needed; what with the roof now leaking and the back door window pane broken out yet again.

Her heart sank as she carried the tin to the table to count it again. If two experienced farmers couldn't keep the ranch going then how could she even attempt it?

In that moment all should could think to do was look toward the ceiling and pray for wisdom on how to deal with everything being thrown at her; for she had no idea what to do.

**A/N: Ok guys. Sorry about this not being a new chapter. My computer is actually in the shop with the chapter I had nearly finished on it. I have written some for the chapter, but cannot post that without the other. Please be patient and I promise to post the new chapter as soon as possible.**

**Don't forget to review! Remember review #15 gets to be included in the story.**


	5. Chapter 4 Change

**Author's Note:** Ok so…. I couldn't wait! I finished this up last night and decided it was long enough to be a chapter on its own. The very end is only ehh, but I was stuck for a good half hour on that last paragraph and just decided that I was going to leave it the way it was. As I said before, I have more written on my computer that is in the shop so I'm sure I'm going to have to fix that once I get it. Since I can't remember where I started/what happened at the very beginning of what I wrote on the other computer, this MAY change slightly to make it work. I will however note if this changes and will only change it when I upload chapter 5.

** Numbuh44** – Thanks for the review. I hadn't actually noticed that many of the others out had Akari's past so traumatic. I always pictured her growing up on a farm with her family and it being rather happy. As far as reviewing 9 times… lol.

As I said before, the person who ends up being review #15 will be included in the story. Yes I'm aware this is bribing you all to review, but I'm over here losing my mind because I'm thinking no one likes the story. Without reviews I have no information to go on. So get to reviewing, PLEASE!

**Insignificances – Chapter 4**

**Change**

Gasping she shot up, instantly awake. The nightmare she'd been having was all too real. Glancing around, she made sure she was in fact in her parents' home before allowing herself to breathe.

The water had been so high, lapping at the sides of the boat. The night of her parents' disappearance replayed itself in vivid detail upon the inside of her eyelids. However, she had been with them this time experiencing everything they had and feeling hopelessness smother all of the will she had to survive as well.

As silent tears ran down her face, the feeling of despair overwhelmed her. Was that what had happened? Had they simply given up like she had? It had only been a dream, but she knew that feeling would stay with her. It had been far too intense to forget; far too real to simply brush it aside.

Resigning herself to a night devoid of sleep, she climbed off the bed she'd apparently fallen asleep upon. The last thing she remembered was dumping the contents of the tin upon the bed to make sure she counted every last coin.

The tinkling of metal hitting the floor only seemed to prove that was what she'd been doing before sleep claimed her. Worry filled her as she dropped to her knees to retrieve the fallen gold. With so little left she couldn't afford to lose even a single coin.

When she was sure she'd found it all she stood to toss the change back into the tin. Counting it yet again, she came up short. She grumbled to herself, "Of course I'd lose some. Goddess!"

Crawling around on the floor proved fruitless, only providing her with dusty knees and a menu from the Sundae Inn.

'_The Sundae Inn!_' a voice inside her head screamed.

All thoughts of lost coins were forgotten as she rushed around the room gathering her rucksack and boots from where they had been haphazardly strewn earlier.

"Colleen is going to kill me!" she paused to yell at the boot in her hand as it fought with her, "Oh, come on!" The boot went flying once again after a few more moments of struggling. She decided quickly to borrow a pair of gardening shoes for the trek back to the inn as she began to slip the rucksack around her waist. She sprinted toward the front door and flung it open. The door opened wide and banged against the wall beside it knocking the poorly hung clock off its perch. A frustrated sound escaped her as she bent to pick it up. The nearly too bright moon shone upon its face, illuminating the numbers.

3am.

Turning around, she dropped the clock upon the kitchen table. There was no use in going now. Even Hayden would have called last call hours ago, tossing the final straggler out before locking the door securely for the night.

"I guess if they didn't send out a search party they figured out where I was," she murmured as she plopped onto the couch. As she sat there, she found herself strangely drawn to the menu sitting on the floor near her foot.

Reclining her head upon the couch's arm, she couldn't pinpoint it exactly but she knew this could help her. It was laughable really. A menu couldn't do anything for her. A menu was just a menu, plain and simple.

'_The Sundae Inn's menu hasn't changed in years_,' she thought to herself, turning the small brochure over in her hands. Nothing extraordinary jumped out at her. She could tell you every dish served there and could most likely supply a recipe on how to make it if someone had asked.

She had grown up practically living at the inn. She knew the place inside and out. Her knowledge of the menu even rivaled Jake and far surpassed that of their daughter Maya.

"I don't know how that girl can make it as a waitress," she chuckled as she tossed the menu upon the table.

Flipping in mid air, the cardstock fanned itself across the tabletop. And there it was; the solution to her problems. Sitting up slowly she read it again. Bold, red letters stood out against the rest making it easy to read: Help Wanted.

* * *

The tip of her boot swirled in random patterns as she stood staring off towards town. Looking down to the cloud of dust she was creating, she stilled her motions and a sigh escaped her. She just didn't want to have this conversation. Her shoulders slumped forward and begrudgingly she trudged onward.

She had truly been dragging her feet all morning. The sleeplessness of the night before had now turned into the sloth-like pace that clung to her that morning. Of course, the reason for both was the same and the only way to remedy it was in town. However, the closer she got to town the more distracted she became. The same questions played over and over in her mind. How could she even bring it up? What else could she do?

As it stood, she could think of nothing else. All of the animals had been sold off and the weather was too fickle to plant any crops right now. In order to survive, this was her only option. However, she didn't feel right about it. Colleen and Yolanda were like family and here she was asking them to dip into their profits to hire her. Her father had always taught her that one thing you never talked about at the dinner table was money. Her dinner table practically was the Sundae Inn, so didn't that mean she was breaking some cardinal rule?

"Ugh," she ground out, "How in the world am I supposed to do this?"

Money was not something she had ever really given much thought to in the past. The ranch had been damn near self sufficient by the time she was born. The harvests had been so plentiful that her parents had to ship the excess produce out to the city most of the time. It had always brought a smile to her face to see "Skyward Produce" stamped boldly across a shipping crate in the markets near school.

If the plots of land around the small farmhouse had not been enough, the animals in the outlying fields made up for it ten-fold. The endless glasses of milk forced upon her, so that she would grow up big and strong, still haunted her to this day. She couldn't even look at a bottle of milk without her stomach turning.

While she couldn't say she'd been spoiled, she had never wanted for anything in her short lifetime. The land and animals had provided everything she and her small family had needed, but the stark realization that she had no more than one thousand gold to her name left too many questions unanswered. So now, having to practically beg the other islanders for work, she found herself in unknown territory.

"Umm, hello… anybody home?" a cheery voice teased, rousing her from her thoughts.

Looking around slightly confused, she saw a blonde dressed in all pink waving her hand in front of her face. After a few moments of processing, her brain caught up to where she was. In front of her, to her surprise, was the Sundae Inn. How had she gotten there already without noticing?

"Humm? Oh Maya!" she said turning her attention to the girl before her, "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah of course you didn't," the girl joked, "I saw you come stumbling down the hill a few minutes ago. You've just been standing there." Adding quickly, before Akari had a chance to say anything, she giggled, "Where were you?"

Brushing her aside she stood close to the door and gestured toward it with her hand, "Is Colleen in?"

"Of course silly. It's Monday morning, where else would she be?" Maya quipped, laughing once again before grabbing her wrist and dragging her indoors.

Once inside, the door closed with much more force than she had hoped it would. The sound seemed to ricochet off the walls leaving no room to question if someone had indeed come in. As if on cue, Colleen arose from behind the counter to stare at the two girls.

"Maya, how many times have I told you to close the door gently when you come in?" the motherly tone in her voice was unmistakable as she neared the pair. "And you!" she paused to place a hand on Akari's shoulder, "I was so worried about you. When you didn't come back last night I couldn't help but think the worse."

"Oh Colleen, I'm sorry about that. I just got caught up yesterday. Walking down memory lane and all," she sighed.

"No need to worry dear. I was almost certain where you'd gone," she pulled her into her arms and stroked her hair gently. "You're such a brave girl. I haven't even had the strength to go there yet."

"It's not all that different really," she said knowing full well that neither bought that lie.

"Oh really? I would have thought that with your parents gone and all-"

"Maya!" Colleen yelled, releasing Akari to glare at her daughter, "How could you? Go to your room this instant!"

"But," Maya began before being interrupted by Colleen swatting her behind like she had when she was little, "Okay, okay I'm going!"

Her mother's heated gaze followed her up the stairs, it burning holes into her backside before she disappeared behind the safety of her door.

The tension in the redhead's shoulders instantly left as she turned back to toward the other occupant of the room.

"I'm sorry about that dear. That girl is just so thoughtless sometimes. So, what brings you here? Maybe some breakfast," she said before glancing at the clock, "Or lunch?"

"Well," Akari stalled, hoping to come up with some plausible explanation, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course. Of course," Colleen waved, "Sit down, I'll make you something to eat, and we can talk."

With that she disappeared behind the swinging door, leaving Akari to simply throw herself into the nearest booth and stew over what was to come.

* * *

A while later Colleen returned with two brimming bowls of buckwheat noodles.

"I know these are your favorite," she said with a gentle smile upon her face as she sat them in front of the girl.

"Yumm! I don't know how you do it, but yours always seem to come out better than my own," broth dripping from her chin onto the table as she talked.

Chuckling softly she joked, "Well, look who your mother is. She couldn't even make orange juice right. I'm still surprised you are able to make anything in the kitchen without it blowing up."

"Yeah," the mirth in her laugh quickly diminishing into a sigh, "I don't even know why Dad let us fix the kitchen after that time she managed to melt the blender onto the stove."

Since her mother's death she had not heard her mentioned other than when people were paying condolences, so it was nice to remember her the way she wanted. The house itself had brought back many memories, but talking about her made it hurt less. Colleen made it hurt less.

"You know," she added, knowing Colleen hadn't been back there in quite some time, "They completely redid the house. You should really come see it after I've fixed it up a bit. The storm did some damage…" She paused for a while, knowing she'd said too much already.

"You should stop by Dale's shop later to see if he'll fix it for you. He could probably have it finished by tomorrow if you go soon enough. He was able to fix everything rather quickly for us."

Akari felt odd in that moment. Her hands seemed to interest her more than anything as she thought of how to broach the subject. Finally looking back up her voice meek, "I don't think I can right now."

"Sure you can. He would never say no to you. Bo and Luke work-"

"No," she interrupted, "I don't have the money to fix anything right now, so I can't."

"I know your parents have some money somewhere around the house. A rainy day fund or something. Just use that," she replied simply.

"They already used most of it Colleen," she replied, becoming withdrawn, "The farm wasn't doing so well because of the weather lately. That's why they went out on the boat that day. They were left with practically nothing."

"Oh Honey," a hand came to rest upon hers, "If I would have known. Oh Goddess, they should have said something."

"I know they should have, but what's done is done. Honestly, that's why I came here," a menu slipping from her jacket pocket as she talked.

Laying it upon the table she unfolded the paper slowly. "I wanted to see if maybe I could help out around here," she stated, simply pointing to the bold lettering upon the back.

"Oh dear," a forlorn look washed over her features before her eyes came to rest upon the girl's face once again, "Earlier this morning Yolanda told me she'd filled the position."

"Oh!" she said as she stood suddenly, "Don't worry about it then. Forget that I asked. I'm sure I can come up with something."

Her face flushed thoroughly embarrassed. She should have never come here. If the weather held out for a few days, growing some onions would give her enough money to survive on for the time being. '_Besides_ _there are tons of dishes made with onions_,' she reasoned with herself, '_and they aren't that bad_.' She cringed. On second thought, she mused as she strode toward the door, maybe she'd just starve.

"Sit back down here," Colleen demanded, not allowing the girl to leave so quickly. "I didn't say we couldn't use your help. Maya can always use help waitressing and I'm sure we can find tons of other things around here for you to do. We'd be happy to have you around."

It felt as if a million pounds had been taken off her shoulders. Looking back at Colleen, she couldn't help but feel grateful. If it wasn't for her she didn't know what she would do. Nothing had gone right since she'd left the city, but here she was on the cusp of a new beginning thanks to her. Settling herself back into the chair, she couldn't help but throw her arms around Colleen's neck. The woman had a heart of gold, there was absolutely not doubt in her mind, and for that she had never been so thankful.

**A/N:** As always, thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 5 Magic

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? Well let me start off by saying that I have a brand new computer. The entire chapter 5 I had written was lost when the other one died so I kinda got discouraged seeing as the entire thing was written and had only needed revisions. I've also lost bits and pieces of other chapters that I'd saved. Anyway… here is my second attempt at chapter 5. I really do hope you guys like it. Sadly, I don't remember everything I'd already written so I'm going to say this is probably not what I'd intended when I first wrote it. Oh well, if the story goes in a different direction so be it ^_^

In case anyone has forgotten: the person who actually posts the 15th review will get to name something in the story. It could be a minor character, a pet, a parent, a child, whatever you choose! We are 2/3's of the way there so get to reviewing!

**Insignificances – Chapter 5**

**Magic **

Akari had never considered herself a morning person. So the alarm clock beside her, which had been conveniently stuck on 6am when she went to set it the night before, was not one of her favorite things that morning.

"Shut up," she mumbled bitterly into her pillow as she fumbled around hoping to silence it. After knocking quite a few things from the nightstand however, she turned to look at the offender. In one quick motion she flung the clock across the room. Its final cry was when it hit the far wall, croaking out a sad sort of noise before resting quietly where it had fallen.

She grumbled under her breath before attempting to smother the light pouring in from her half-closed blinds with a pillow over her head. A few minutes pasted, the ticking of the wall clock the only thing keeping her from falling back under the spell of sleep.

She couldn't help but sigh. There were worse things than being awake this early she supposed. Hell, she'd spent most of her childhood mornings in the barn with her horse and had gotten up much earlier than even the sun had those days. Flinging the blankets off her, she shivered as she glanced around the room. The unnaturally icy morning air stung at her skin as the sunlight pouring in through the large picture window created a halo around everything it touched. It seemed almost magical in the early morning light. Glancing out the window, even the barren fields had an ethereal glow about them. She'd forgotten how beautiful everything could be this early. She stood there for a while captivated by what was one of the most perfect things she'd ever seen. All bitter and painful thoughts slipped away in that moment. She was at peace, just as her mother had always been starring out this same window each morning. In a strange way, it felt like she was with her, sharing something she'd found so calming during her life of struggle and hard work.

A warm feeling embraced Akari as she continued to stare out the window. Yes, she thought, definitely far worse things than being awake this early.

* * *

Padding across the chilly wooden floors she contemplated what to do with her day.

"Breakfast first," her voice still scratchy from sleep as she thought of what would be next. "Humm…"

There were so many things she still wanted to do on the island. Practically everyone had come to see her while she had been at the clinic and the inn, but she felt like she still owed them all a visit of her own. She had even neglected her closest neighbors, with them being less than a few minutes walk away. Today would have to be that day she decided. Tomorrow she started at the Sundae Inn and she wasn't sure how much time she'd have for social engagements after that.

The old grandfather clock that resided in the corner chimed seven just as she removed the boiled eggs from the pot. With a bowl in hand, she went to peel them before working on the rest of breakfast. However, the breakfast was not to be as a loud banging started on her front door. The bowl and its contents hit the floor with a satisfying smack before shards of glass scattered across the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Shit," she cursed as she tiptoed across the floor, hoping her bare feet would be safe from the debris field that stood between her and the threshold.

If this had been the city she'd have never opened her door, but being Waffle town she felt she was safe. Without a moments' hesitation she reached to unlock the door only to have it slam against her a second after she heard the lock turn.

From her place on the floor, even in her dazed state, she saw a bedraggled looking Kathy with the spare key in her hand. Her hair was positively everywhere and it looked like she had been dunked in the ocean only to have gotten attacked by a tree moments later.

"Kathy, what the-"

"You have no idea what it took to get here Akari," her voice dripped with irritation as she stormed through the door leaving her friend where she was, "I know I shouldn't be angry with you, but Goddess Akari. Making a trip from the city to here, in something no bigger than a dingy, would make anyone lose their temper. I swear to Goddess, you are one of the most airheaded people I know. You left me there, with your front door wide open, and in the middle of a city I don't know. What if I just went in and stole everything you owned? Or, or what if someone had come up behind me and kidnapped me? Humm, what would you have done?"

As she stood up, she brushed off her pajama bottoms. She was stunned a little, here her best friend was yelling at her. Even Kathy knew her speech was beginning to border on ridiculous, but apparently it didn't matter. Only Kathy could forget so easily that the last time they'd seen each other it was tears instead of shouts being hurled through the air.

"Goddess I'm so glad you're here!" she said as she launched herself toward the unsuspecting barmaid.

As they both lay on the floor, tears sprung to life and peals of laughter rang out. Finally it felt good to be home; to be here with her best friend as if nothing had ever happened.

Kathy's temper could make anything seem better; it was the only constant in a sea of changes. Where everyone else had been coddling her every chance they got, she yelled at her. Although she wasn't sure it was possible, she felt almost whole again.

Chuckling to herself, as she laid there on the floor, "You know, I think I needed that. Everyone's been acting so different lately. You yelling at me is the normalest thing that's happened since I got here. "

Kathy laughed as a wide smile spread across her face, "I tried my best."

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Kathy finally said her goodbyes with a promise to return later in the evening after she'd told Hayden she was back on the island.

"So," she began to no one in particular resting her back against the front door, "I guess it's just me again."

Her heart felt heavy as the loneliness crept back to the surface. Kathy had taken with her all the nostalgic feelings and now she just needed to distract herself until her friend returned. Looking around the main room didn't help at all; it only hammered in the fact that she was indeed alone.

"_What was I doing before Kathy got here?" _she thought fitfully. She was sure there was something she had forgotten about. Stepping foot into the kitchen quickly reminded her however. The socks she was wearing had served as no protection against the shards of glass now protruding from her foot.

"Dammit!" she shouted before hobbling to the nearest chair.

And here she was thinking this would be a good day. The morning had been so beautiful and Kathy had even made a day at home warm and comforting instead of dreary and mournful. Now it seemed that instead of visiting the villagers, she'd be stopping in to the clinic to get her injury checked.

* * *

The trip had taken entirely too long in her opinion. What she wouldn't do for livestock to ride right about now. Hell she'd even take a cat if it'd help her get there faster.

The longer she stood on her foot, the worse the pain became. The small shard of glass she removed before donning her shoe was definitely not all that had been there. She could literally feel the pieces getting pushed deeper into her wound with every step she took.

"Goddess," she exclaimed, "Why does my house have to be so freaking far away from town?"

Never in her life had she thought about living anywhere else but the family farm, but right now that vacant house in town looked rather promising. Shaking her head and chuckling to herself, she disregarded the idea. She didn't have time for this. If she was ever going to make it to the clinic she needed to move. At the rate she was going, it'd be way past closing time before she got there.

A few minutes later, as she rounded the bend in the road, there stood a figure cloaked in purple. The expression on their face when they saw her was priceless. Shock, awe, and elation were only a few of the emotions she could see spread across the man's face as he bounded toward her. As it was indeed one of those days, before she was able to say a word she found herself with her back against the dirt road and him on top of her.

'_I'm spending a lot of time on the ground today_,' she mused bitterly to herself. It had been like that since their adolescent years. The day Julius had figured out she was extremely ticklish was the day she'd never live down. Since then, whenever he saw her she always ended up on the ground with him tickling her so much she was left gasping for air.

"Ugh, Julius get off of me," she said pushing him away from her.

"Akari-chan! I've missed you so much. How could I possibly get off of you when all I want to do is hold you tight and never let go?" his voice dramatic as he leaned further into her to nuzzle her neck.

"Julius, I love you. Goddess you know I do, but please just get off and help me up," the irritation she felt beginning to seep into her voice.

"Okay," pouting, he stood and checked his clothes before offering her his hand.

As she got to her knees however, the pain in her foot all but doubled. Looking toward it only confirmed what she suspected.

"You may have to help me a bit more than that," she sighed as she felt a twinge of pain radiate up her leg. Somehow in the chaos she'd managed to twist her ankle as well. "I think I may have sprained my ankle just now."

Pulling his hand away be began to make wide, erratic hand motions as he shouted.

"Oh no! How could I have hurt the poor maiden that is Akari-chan! Woe is me. I shall never forgive myself for harming such a perfect creature…" Sometimes his fantasy world took precedence over reality and his speeches usually took a while to fizzle out. Sadly, it looked like she'd be going at this alone.

Grunting, she steeled herself for the onslaught of pain her foot was bound to give off the second she applied any pressure. With all her might she tried to push herself up from the ground. Proving impossible she grabbed Julius' waist for more leverage, but quickly dropped her hand as a voice came from behind her.

"Well, well well. What do we have here? Only back a few days and already" he paused to clear his throat, "Servicing the young men?"

She knew what it must look like. On her knees and gripping a man's waist while he gestured wildly. Just the type of image she wanted to portray in the middle of town. Of course it was the exact person she would have chosen to avoid today. She could already hear the rumor mill churning out its latest bit of gossip thanks to the entity residing behind her.

"Gill seriously? Save it." She growled angrily at the blonde before trying yet again to make it to her feet.

She may not have been able to see him, but the smirk he undoubtedly wore burned into the back of her head. A chuckle rung out as she failed again to right herself and she'd had enough.

"Seriously guys? Do you not see me struggling here?" she seethed as she stuck her hand out for someone to grab.

* * *

Her trip to the clinic had not been a quiet one. Gill had followed laughing at the spectacle. With a kicking and screaming Akari flung over his shoulder, Julius sauntered his way toward the county hospital as if she didn't even exist.

With a smirk on his face Jin had shooed the other males away. He had claimed the medical process was being hampered by the overcrowding in the one room clinic, but she suspected their pompous and over dramatic ways rubbed him the wrong way. After a quick lecture about being more careful he'd sent her away with a handful of bandages and advice to visit the hot spring to help hasten the healing of her mangled flesh.

She didn't think it sounded like he knew what he was talking about, but she couldn't blame a guy for trying to send her away when the threat of Julius and Gill barging back in still proved likely. A quick pit stop for bathing supplies was the only detour she made on her to way to Caramel Falls. Deciding the spring was normally deserted, she opted to forgo clothing. Why waste time trying to find her bathing suit when she'd be alone anyway?

So the splash that was heard as she neared the spring shocked her to no end. With nothing but a towel wrapped around her, she continued walking curious as to who'd come out of their way to use the rarely used spring.

An excited chirp escaped her before she could stop it as she dropped to her knees behind the nearest boulder. She knew who it was. The mop of peachy colored hair stood out against the drab colors of the rocky cliff side. She couldn't imagine how she had missed him around town, but all she wanted to do now was to slip away quietly. To hell with Jin's advice, she had a perfectly adequate bathtub at home to soak in.

Sadly, her legs all but refused to move as her gaze traveled across the display before her. She'd always been attracted to him. Now that she had the chance she couldn't tear her eyes away from the clearly naked man in front of her. As he rose from the water to grab a bar of soap, she all but cried out as her view was blocked by her current hiding spot. Call her a peeking tom. She wondered if that would even be the right term for it, but the entire time away at school had never afforded her such a sight. She wasn't a prude by any means, but with her studies she had never had time for any kind of dating.

Her private viewing party was cut short however when, in her attempt to get a better look at a certain area that intrigued her most; she knocked his clothes from their perch on the rock beside her.

As he sunk lower into the murky water he demanded, "Who's there?"

Knowing she was caught, she rose to her feet. Her face colored as she stuttered a rather weak response.

"It's just me. I… I. Jin said I should come here," she paused trying to gather her thoughts before nearly shrieking, "Oh! Not like that. I hurt my foot and he told me to soak it here…"

Her voice faded off lamely. She knew she'd been caught from the smirk upon his face. Thankfully, he chose to ignore the elephant in the room and simply stated, "Then what are you waiting for? You came here to soak, then soak."

As he gestured to the other side of the pool he continued, "There's plenty of hot spring for both of us."

Struggling with her voice, once again failing miserably to keep it at an even tomb, she muttered, "I… I don't think that's a good idea." She then shot a pointed glance toward his, now damp, clothing. "I'll just come back later after you're done."

"Come on Akari," a new, rather playful, tone was now present in his voice; "If you don't come in I'll come get you." With that he began to raise himself from the water.

"No! No!," she howled hoping to stop him, "Don't do that!"

Now that she had been caught, she had no intention of letting herself see any more than she currently could. She'd been wrapped up in the moment. A fleeting curiosity she assured herself.

Treading slowly, she stepped onto the ledge of the pool allowing her feet to be submerged completely. As if just thinking about it, her voice strong as she paused to looked at him.

"Turn around."

"Aww, come on," the cook voiced as if truly saddened by having to do so. As he turned however he began to speak again, "It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"What!" she wailed, now wrapping the half open towel around her once again while crossing her arms over her chest, "Where in the hell…"

"When we were little," he said interrupting her tirade.

"Chase," she voiced incredulously as she slowly sank into the water and flung the towel beside her, "We were like five. Plus I'm pretty sure you were more worried about trying to drown me than being a five year old creeper." She chuckled at the thought, "Thankfully mom always knew that splashing meant it was time for us to get out. I'm pretty sure a few of those times you would have killed me she'd given you the chance."

"Ha!" he laughed, "I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that's a creeper."

As realization dawned on her, he laughed again as she blushed deeply. Her voice leaving her once more, she settled on whispering, "I… you know…"

"Here," he said as he moved neared to her "You sure you don't want to take just a peek?"

She knew he was pressing her buttons to get a rise out of her, but that didn't stop her from being terrified as he came closer. Seeing him was one thing, but him seeing her was another entirely. The water surrounding her upper half did nothing to hide anything so she settled on turning away and jutting her arms out in front to keep him as far away as possible.

"Stop, stop! I'm not playing Chase," she yelled, her eyes scrunched closed.

"Akari," he paused so she'd glance at him before a grin plastered itself on his face, "I'll do whatever I like. No one's here for you now. You're mom's not going to save you this time."

The look on her face when he said it was one of pure torture. He'd probably never forget it. As the words tumbled from his mouth, he wished he could shove them all back in again. He'd forgotten about that. The reason she was home in the first place. He should have known better.

"Fuck, I'm so.." he began before a wave of water washed over him and stung his eyes.

"Damn you Chase. You know that! You're an asshole!" his eyes cleared as he saw her struggling to wrap the towel around her as she left the spring.

He was an ass. He knew it. He'd just knocked the scab off a freshly made wound. A wound he himself knew all too well; one that never really truly healed. Goddess, he was an idiot.

**AN:** Please don't flame me for that. If you feel that I need to up the rating I shall, but it was pure curiosity on Akari's part. Simply put, it's something she'd never had dealt with, even though she wasn't completely in the right with how she went about it. You can't tell me y'all haven't been curious about something in your life that you shouldn't have been looking at/into.

Seeing as I'm a Government major and not someone in the medical field, I don't think my "medical" advice is completely sound. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to avoid pools while having open wounds (tattoos are considered just that and I couldn't swim at all during the summer because of them), but I needed to get her there. Sorry it took 8 months for me to get this out. I'm not entirely sure what the next chapter is going to be about… it'll more than likely be just making money/farm life. I have plans for some major things happening so please let me know how fast you want me to move. Also, take a peek at my other fictions that I'm working on. Cowboy Take Me Away and my 100 theme challenge response (A Horse is a Horse of Course) are both rather new so check them out. And as always please review and favorite me for more updates!


End file.
